The Cat's Story
by RedLady
Summary: What's the cat's story? You know the fluffy, white cat that scares the mummy off. This is a cute story about the cat. R/R, please.


The cats story.  
  
No one ever talks about the cat's story. You know the big white fluffy cat who scares off the Mummy. This story is written specifically for a fan of mine named K@mikaze KAtie AAPPG the All American Patriotic Patriot Girl 42 (V). AKA -Insert one of my Many pen Names Here, who thought that the cat didn't get enough credit . This story is dedicated to her and her cat Phantom so I'd better get a long review from her and her cat. This story is also dedicated to my own kitty, Patches. Though she doesn't communicate with me by normal means, she did help me to get into the mind of a cat. Very interesting experience . . .  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Before you read the story here is some terms to know about cat talk. Cat's don't use the names by which humans use. They refer to invent names by the way you act or smell.  
  
People:  
  
Bad human/Evil Creature-(Duh!) Imhotep, the Mummy.  
  
Funny Smelling guy/Follower- Beni  
  
Poor Guy in chair- Mr. Burns  
  
Strong human-Rick O' Connell  
  
Nice human-Evelyn  
  
Objects:  
  
Noisy objects-guns  
  
Music maker-piano  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
The Mummy? I remember him. That was the start of my career. I am a cat. The name's Isis. And I am a warrior against the supernatural. My ancestor's fought the supernatural too. I am a reincarnation of one of these cat warriors, Anthor. But I didn't discover this till after I met the mummy.  
  
I was in Cairo. Back then I was only a hotel cat. I was supposed to please the customers and keep away evil spirits and all that stuff. Back then I didn't know my destiny. I was just a street cat and didn't even keep my fur clean all the time.   
  
Then I met these humans. I had met humans before but these were different. I could sense great power coming from them. So I stayed around them.   
  
  
They came to the hotel after a long journey, as I could tell. One was this strong human and I could sense a warrior spirit in him. Heck! I'd even marry him, if he was a cat. I guess you could say I had a cat crush. The other human was nice too. She paid more attention to me. I could sense Egyptian's royal blood in her.   
  
We cats have always loved the Egyptians. They seemed to know who we really are. Along time ago we didn't even live on earth but somewhere else. But millions of years have made us forget. I only know because I discovered who I was in my past life. But that wasn't until later . . .  
  
While they were staying at the hotel, I stayed in their room and sniffed their stuff. I wanted to know where they had been and could tell they had been to a very ancient place. I longed to go there but couldn't rely on my own senses to find it.   
  
Then I wandered into another room. A poor human was sitting in a chair. He had lost his eye's and his tongue. Even as a cat, I knew he was in distress. I felt sorry for him and went over to comfort him. I rubbed against him and then jumped into his lap. He petted me and calmed down some.   
  
Then two other humans came. One caught my eye more than the other. He smelled of the ancient place I had smelled on the baggage. I was scared and jumped down. The poor guy in the chair reached after me, but I was already out of his grasp.  
  
I slunk away from the bad human who smelled like the ancient place. The other one smelled funny, but the bad human smelled . . .evil. I could sense it. I lurked in the corner and watched nervously as the evil human took off some covering he had been wearing over his face. He wasn't a human at all! He smelled of rotting stuff as I later realized.   
  
Then I watched in horror as he used his evil powers and killed the poor guy in the chair assimilating him. I was shocked that there was nothing I did then to try and stop him. I had liked the poor guy and didn't want him to die but now it was too late. I gather up some courage and jumped up to a higher location to see what this evil creature would do next. The funny smelling guy seemed to not fear him. If I could I would have warned the funny smelling guy to get away. This evil creature had no respect for life I speculated. His funny smelling follower meant nothing to him.   
  
His follower left while the evil creature stood by the fireplace gaining strength. I could sense his power growing. I wanted to pounce on his face, scratching at it with all my might, but I knew it would mean certain doom. I didn't quite know why but I felt like it was my duty to destroy this evil creature.  
  
Then the strong human came in like a valiant hero. I was overjoyed. He could destroy this evil creature! But the banging from the strong human's noisy objects didn't stop the evil creature. The Evil Creature picked up my nice human and threw him into some other humans. Then it seemed like the evil creature was going to get the nice human.   
  
  
I jumped down to see if the strong human was all right and maybe try and help the nice human against the Evil Creature. I must of jumped on a music maker because it made a clanging noise. The Evil Creature turned and saw me. I meowed to the nice human scared that it had seen me. And it changed into a cloud of sand and disappeared! The nice human rushed over to me and held me tight. I didn't know what I had done, but I was a hero after that. The strong human petted me roughly, messing up my hair. (He must have preferred dogs over cats!) But I didn't mind. I purred pleasantly even though I didn't know how little me could have scared away the Evil Creature, whom I had sensed great power from.  
  
Later on in the day the strong human and the nice human got in a fight, I guess. The strong human locked her in a room so I was unable to comfort her. The two humans who were left outside her door didn't interest me so I went to the door and meowed till one of them let me out. Then a minute later he came out too. I followed him somewhat disinterested and later regretted it. I saw the strong human and the nice human's brother running back. I ran after them sensing danger in the nice human's room. I got there right when the strong human got there. He quickly (and roughly) picked me up. I was so alarmed I didn't complain. Then he kicked through the door that held the nice human.   
  
I was appalled at what I saw. The Evil Creature was leaning over the nice human! He would hurt her! The Evil Creature rushed toward the strong human but didn't see me in his hands. The strong human held me up to the Evil Creature and I hissed in anger. Again the Evil Creature what somehow afraid of me and flew away in a cloud of sand.   
  
"I'll use you as my litter box!" I felt like meowing at him.  
  
After that the Evil Creature grew stronger and I knew he would no longer be afraid of me. He used his evil magic to somehow influence the whole town. I looked on from the window as the humans marched through the streets like mindless puppets. Everything smelled like the ancient place and the rot of the Evil Creature.   
  
The strong human and the nice human left the hotel after that. I don't know where they went but they came back about a week later. I decided to go with them and they brought me to a large place in London far away from Egypt, but still a lovely place to live. After that I lived a pampered life in that home. The nice human lived here and petted me every morning. Soon the strong human came and occasionally petted me. (Thankfully he never got a dog, as I feared he would.) But he did get another human. It was just a cub, born from the nice human. Right away I liked him because he turned out to be both nice and strong.   
  
I still never knew about my past lives then. I was a reformed kitty and never let my hair get tangled after that. And it was the nice human who gave me my name. Isis. I didn't know what it meant but whenever she said that name I knew she was talking about me and I responded.   
  
But I never became a warrior against the supernatural till later after another adventure the nice and strong human had. But that is another story. Perhaps some other time I'll have to tell you that one. I never got to actually go on that adventure with them. But I did have one of my own. I'll tell you about it eventually. But now it is time for my afternoon cleaning and nap. Goodbye. Purrs to you all . . .  
  
  
  
If you like this story and wish for me to continue, just say so.   
  
For all the cat lovers in the world . . .   
  
Who also like the Mummy . . .  
  
Goodbye . . .  
  
For now.  
  
: ) 


End file.
